


Drunk and Pissed

by Marlene101writes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Bill is a drunk and an asshole, Dipper is at least 21 or older to start drinking and going into bars, M/M, Not really a mature content story but it does have those things in there, Object Head!Bill Cipher, Older!Dipper Pines - Freeform, Profanity (swearing), brief mention of alcohol, enjoy it I guess, i think, implied sexual themes at the end of the oneshot, possible OCCness?, slight romance, so it's something, uh... I don't know what else to tag so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene101writes/pseuds/Marlene101writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper had enough of this loud and obnoxious bar but when he tried to get Bill, he realized that his demon boyfriend is drunk and more annoying than usual. How will Dipper handle this situation even though he is already pissed and annoyed just from being in the bar?</p><p>(This story is NOT mature content! It only has a brief mention of alcohol and implied sexual themes at the end. If you don't like it then don't click on this story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Pissed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at Tumblr when I finished making this gif here: http://marlene101-draws-n-write-stuff.tumblr.com/post/115823138060/finally-finished-i-was-going-to-add-text-in-there
> 
> The post will tell you why I wrote this oneshot.

"Bill, it's time to go home now." The brunette told the drunken triangular head demon who was losing control of his balance.

"What are you talking about? We just got here, Pinetree!" Bill yelled louder than usual due to being intoxicated by the number of drinks he has taken from the bartender. 

"Are you serious? We have been in this loud and flashy club for two fucking hours now!"

"It's been two hours already!? It felt like it has been almost two minutes since we got here."

"How many drinks have you taken, Bill?"

"Pfft.... I dunno....like two...or twenty-five drinks in the last two hours."

"What the fuck, Bill!" 

"Don't worry, Dipper. I'm a demon...remember?" 

"More like a drunk-ass demon if you ask me." 

"Whatever..." 

Bill rolled his eye and took a huge gulp from his margarita and became unaware that Dipper is now furious with him right now. It didn't take long to glance at the brunette with an angry expression on his face. The demon stop swallowing his drink and stared at the angry human with confusion on his face. 

"What's the matter, Pinetree?" Bill was completely oblivious of what's going right now. 

"Let's go. Now" Dipper bitterly demanded. 

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm-" 

"Don't start with that bullshit. Either you stop drinking right now and come with me or I will leave you in this obnoxious club. So which is it?" 

"You're bluffing." 

"Am I?" 

Dipper crossed his arms and truned the opposite direction as he began walking out of the club and his demonic boyfriend. It wasn't long until he heard a loud thud from behind and not bothered to even look back since he already know who it was that passed out. He turned around and helped the the drunken demon to his feet. Once the triangular head demon regain some of his balance back, they both walked out of the club and headed home.

As they arrived to the Mystery Shack, Dipper helped the the drunk demon to his feet once more and guided him to the door. As they reached the front door, the brunette digged around in his pockets to get the keys to unlock the door which it took awhile until he got it. He opened the door and closed it quietly as they got in to make sure to not wake anyone up in the shack. They, mostly Dipper, quietly walked up the stairs and entered the bedroom where Mable is sleeping peacefully with Waddles in her arms. Dipper doesn't have to worry about making noises around his twin sister since she is a heavy sleeper but he has it keep the noise level low still so he doesn't want to wake up Grunkle Stan. He placed Bill on his bed and was about to change his clothes until he was pulled in Bill’s embrace. Dipper struggled to break loose from Bill’s embrace but it was no use since the demon is stronger than him. He was about to say something but was cut off by the demon’s sloppy kiss.

"I knew you were bluffing, Pinetree." The demon kissed him some more and was stripping the brunette’s clothing but Dipper stopped him before he can go any further

"I wasn’t bluffing, Bill. I meant what I said." Dipper growled as Bill continues to stripped down his lover's clothes. 

"If you meant it then why did you helped me, hm?"

"I...I..."

"I knew you didn't meant it because you still love me." 

"Fuck you, Bill..."

"Love ya too, Dippy." 

They began kissing each other and stripping each other's clothes to prepare themselves for the second fun that's about happen tonight. Dipper decided to leave that argument aside for now and the next time that happens again, he'll make sure to keep his word no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos! I appreciate the feedback on your thoughts of this story!


End file.
